diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Spawners
Spawners '''are a type of weapon that summon/infect (in the Necromancer case) something to use as a weapon instead of shooting. Appearance Spawners look like gray trapezoids. They can be on the sides, front, or both. Not all of them spawn drones - the ones on the Necromancer are for show, since it has to convert Squares before being able to control them, and for the Factory's spawner, it spawns minions rather than drones. Normally, Spawners get wider with distance from the Tank's center. However, in the Battleship, it is the opposite, as the Spawners' size get smaller, and in Mothership, the Spawners appear more like short bullet-firing barrels. Types * '''Drone Spawners: '''These summon ordinary player-controlled drones. They are found on the Overseer, Overlord, and Manager. They typically spawn a maximum of 8 drones. * '''Secondary Drone Spawners: '''These spawn two automatic Drones. They are stronger than ordinary drones, but they cannot be controlled. They are found on the Overtrapper and Hybrid. * '''Drone Converter: These are exclusive only to the Necromancer. They do not summon drones. Rather, if the Necromancer bumps into a Yellow Square, or if one of the Necromancer's converted Squares bump into it then it converts the Square into a controllable Drone. * Protector Spawners: These can summon player-controlled Protectors, which are small yet fast and powerful drones. These are only found on the Battleship. * Summoner Spawners: 'These can summon squares; unlike the Necromancer, who must convert them first. Only the Summoner has these Spawners. They create Squares regardless of if they touched one or not. * '''Crasher Spawners: '''These can summon Crashers. Only certain Bosses have them. * 'Mothership Spawners: These summon both AI Protectors and controlled Drones. (Similiar to the Battleship mechanic) * Minion Spawners: These are exclusive to only the Factory. Instead of triangular or square drones, these spawners summon will Minions that look like a small basic Tank. There can be a maximum of 6 minions out simultaneously. When Auto Fire is enabled or when you hold down the left mouse button, the Minions will fire at the cursor. When you hold down the right mouse button, the minions fire away from the cursor. Wielders Overseer.png|Overseer Overlordprofile.png|Overlord Managerprofile.png|Manager OVERtrapper.png|Overtrapper HybridProfile.png|Hybrid Necromancer.png|Necromancer Battleship.png|Battleship Factory-0.png|Factory SummonerProfile.png|Summoner GuardianProfile.png|Guardian FallenOverlordProfile.png|Fallen Overlord SpawnerIcon.png|A transparent design of spawner * Overseer: Has 2 Drone Spawners. * Overlord: Has 4 Drone Spawners. * Manager: Has 1 Drone Spawner. * Mothership: Had 16 Mothership Spawners. * Overtrapper: Has 2 Secondary Drone Spawners. * Hybrid: Has 1 Secondary Drone Spawner. * Necromancer: Has 2 Drone Converters. * Battleship: Has 4 Mini Spawners. * Factory: Has 1 Minion Spawner. * Summoner: Has 4 Summoner Spawners. * Guardian: Has 1 Crasher Spawner. * Fallen Overlord: Has 4 Crasher Spawners. Trivia *The Battleship is the second (and to date only) class to use a small Drone spawner. **It is also the second playable class to use something other than regular Drones, controllable or not. ***The Mothership was the first. ****The Factory is the third. Category:Weapon Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Diep.io